It is known that an elevator having an elevator car transports passengers between floors in a building. For this purpose, the passengers enter floor calls or car calls on input devices which are arranged on the floors and in elevator cars. Within the process of ensuring equality for passengers with disabilities, European Standard 81-70 for this purpose specifies a pushbutton for the disabled. The elevator is changed to a specific operating mode by pushing the pushbutton for the disabled. In this operating mode, elevator doors are opened and closed more slowly on the floors and on the elevator cars, and passengers with disabilities receive feedback from the call input via visible and/or audible signals.
EP1598298A1 discloses an elevator having a car call input device in an elevator car. The car call input device has a touchscreen which does not comply with EN81-70 since it does not have a pushbutton for the disabled.
As a solution which complies with EN81-70, EP1598298A1 teaches the fitting of a pushbutton for the disabled on the touchscreen. An upper face of the pushbutton for the disabled can be identified clearly by the blind by Braille script characters with a relief height of at least 0.8 mm. An area of the touchscreen below the pushbutton for the disabled is operated, and a car call is produced, by pushing the pushbutton for the disabled with a pressure force of 2.5N to 5.0N.